Ten Hours
by clockless night
Summary: One thing led to another, and ten hours later, Momo Yaoyorozu could only look back on her night filled with alcohol, break-ins, and heterochromatic eyes with fond amusement. (Normal Highschool No Quirks AU)
1. Prologue

(7:00 AM)

It wasn't daybreak yet, but Momo Yaoyorozu knew that it was only a matter of time. She lay with her companion on the surface of a tiled roof, and was perfectly content. The air, while not quite warm, kissed her skin with the gentle promise of beautiful weather. A faint breeze teased her black hair, tossing the silky strands into her face. Momo decided that she loved the lazy moments before dawn. The world moved slowly and unhurriedly, only spurred into gear when the sun woke it up.

"You know, you're still wearing that police hat," a deep voice beside her spoke. Momo turned her head towards Shoto Todoroki, who was lying down next to her. The features of his face were impossible to see in the weak light, but Momo could picture the intense gleam in his heterochromatic eyes and the slight smile that graced his lovely lips. He took Momo's hand in his own, a gesture that would have left her stuttering for days only hours before, but now felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Yes, and I'm also wearing your shirt and my mom's diamond necklace. She's going to kill me, you know," she told him conversationally.

"You'll look great when she does," he assured her, his normally monotone voice containing a hint of humor.

"You're not looking too bad yourself," Momo retorted playfully. "That Metallica shirt looks awesome. Really suits your image."

"I still can't believe I had to borrow Jiro's _dad's_ shirt. I'll never live this down, will I?"

"I don't think you will, no," Momo grinned. "At least you have the principal's pen."

"Oh yeah, great consolation. I always wanted a black ink pen. Remind me why I took this again?"

"Sticking it to the man?"

"Sure, why not."

The two rested in amiable silence, enjoying the slowly warming air and each other's company. "The others are probably waiting for us, you know?" Momo told Shoto idly.

"They can wait a little longer. The sun's about to come up, I'd like to see it," was Shoto's response.

"You never struck me as the romantic type," Momo said, a single elegantly shaped eyebrow raised.

"Well I should be shouldn't I? Seeing as I'm now in a relationship," Shoto replied, like it common knowledge. Momo turned to face him, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"So we're definitely dating then?" she asked him, the slightest note of uncertainty in her voice.

"You tell me," Shoto answered. Momo paused, and a sweet smile spread across her face.

"You know, I think we are."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm."

The two locked eyes, their hearts beating in sync. They leaned into each other, like magnets being drawn together. As their lips almost touched, the window beneath the roof leading to Jiro's room opened with a loud thud. The two hastily separated as Kyoka Jiro poked her head out of the window.

"You guys still making out? 'Cause if you're done, Denki, Kirishima and Mina are singing Greased Lightning and Denki knows the lyrics scarily well. You guys can suck each others' faces later, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." And just as quickly as it had appeared, her head popped back into her room.

"Guess that's our cue," Shoto said wryly, he got up and stretched, his shirt lifting a little to give Momo a glimpse of his toned stomach. Finally, the sun reared its head, making pale gold flood Momo's vision. Shoto turned to her, his white hair angelic and his red hair blazing in the new light. He offered her his hand, a small smile on his face.

As Momo reached for her new boyfriend's hand, she couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten to this point in her life. When had it all started? It seemed like a lifetime ago, but in reality, it had started a mere ten hours from then, when Momo decided to go to the post-exam party…

A.N: Hey, welcome to Ten Hours, a Todomomo fic. There is an appalling lack of this ship in the fanfiction community, and it made me very sad. I ship this so much, such a cute couple! So I decided to write one. Other couple will include UraraDeku, KiriBaku, JiroDenki and I think that's it. Please make sure to review and give me constructive criticism, I'm a novice writer and input is greatly appreciated. I'll try to update often. This story is also on , if you'd like to keep up with it there.

Love,

night


	2. Chapter One

(9:00 PM)

From the very moment her foot hit the floor of the house, Momo Yaoyorozu regretted her previous life choices. The blaring house music and low flashing lights attacked her senses and the obnoxious crowds of drunken teenagers obstructed her view of her surroundings.

Why, oh why did she come to this damned party? Momo vaguely recalled her best friend Jiro convincing her some time last week. Jiro had claimed that it would be "a fun way to unwind after the exams!" and that "everyone would be there!" and most importantly, that it would be "very low-key and chill". Low-key and chill? Yeah, right. Her pounding head begged to differ.

Pushing through the crowd, Momo scanned the room for familiar faces. She saw Bakugo, Kirishima and Kaminari, huddled together as per usual. Those three were attached at the hip. They were currently having a very animated discussion, Kirishima slinging his arms over his two friends shoulders while they bickered. Momo couldn't help but grin at the endearing sight.

Her black eyes continued to roam the room, and she spotted Uraraka, Midoriya and Iida mid conversation. She waved to them, and Uraraka noticed.

"Yaoyorozu! Over here!" she called cheerfully. Momo made her way over to the three of them. Midoriya looked slightly uncomfortable and awkward in the party setting. Momo felt for him. Iida was wearing a tuxedo for some inexplicable reason.

"Hey Iida, what's with the suit?" Momo asked in a very determinedly normal voice. She didn't want to make him feel self-conscious, though self-conscious was not an emotion Iida commonly felt.

"I was informed that this would be a party celebrating the end of exams and I thought it called for formal dress! Though clearly I was mistaken. I should have realized that it would only be a regular high school party," Iida proclaimed, clenching his fist in the air. He seemed less bothered by possible embarrassment than getting a fact wrong.

"Well, we are graduating this year. It's only natural people would want to celebrate finishing their last high school exams!" Uraraka said cheerfully.

"Yes, and they seem to like doing it using alcohol, which is clearly illegal! It's a good thing I'm here to keep watch," Iida said importantly.

Momo looked at Midoriya, who was looking at Iida with a small smile. "How are you doing, Midoriya?" she asked him.

"Good, I think? I mean I don't know, this is my first party," he mumbled, wringing his fingers a bit with nerves. "I like spending time with my friends and I like seeing them happy but all these people make me nervous and the music is so loud and it's really, really hot in here and…" he continued to rant, forgetting he was in the middle of a conversation.

Uraraka lightly punched his head, which broke his trance. "Stop over analyzing things, Deku! Just relax and enjoy yourself."

Midoriya blushed lightly and nodded. Momo smiled. The two of them were just too cute together. She hoped they realized that soon. "Have any of you guys seen Jiro?" she asked them.

"Not recently, but I saw her come in a bit ago," Iida informed her.

"Ok, I'm going to look for her then. I'll see you guys later," Momo said. The friends said goodbye and Momo moved back into the raging ocean of people.

 _Midoriya is right, it's so hot and crowded in here!_ Momo thought as she fought her way through the pool of dancing teenagers. She clenched the sides of her white button-up silk shirt and made sure that her skirt was staying down. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a flash of red. Locking on to it, she saw a head of white and crimson hair, casually leaning against a relatively less crowded wall.

"Todoroki!" Momo called to him. Shoto Todoroki looked up at the mention of his name and his gray and blue eyes widened. She pushed herself towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm currently asking myself the same question," he sighed. He ran a hand through his duel coloured hair, ruffling it into white and red spikes. It looked soft, Momo noticed. She wondered what it would feel like if she touched it.

"What? You mean you aren't enjoying this fabulous party?" She said in mock shock. Momo shook her head and gave him a sardonic smile. "I'm only here because Jiro said it would be fun. Teach me to trust her ever again," she muttered ruefully.

"Yeah, I'm here because of Midoriya. He said he wanted 'support'," Todoroki said. "He, Iida and Uraraka were standing too close to the crowd so I moved."

"I'm kind of choking in here, I'm going to head out for fresh air. Want to come?" Momo politely offered Todoroki. She began to walk away, already assuming his answer was no.

"Yeah, sure," he agreed to Momo's immense surprise. She hadn't actually expected him to take her up on her offer. "Oh. Ok. Uh, yeah. Let's go," she stuttered, losing her usual cool. If Todoroki noticed, he said nothing.

(9:30 PM)

Outside of the house, the pair could hear the faint pound of a drum beat and muted laughter and yelling. They decided to walk around the neighborhood. Neither of them were hasty to return to the party any time soon.

Momo knew this neighborhood quite well, seeing as the school she and her friends went to, U.A Academy, was in the centre of it. It was a bizarre mix of urban and suburban that ultimately gave off a rather pleasant vibe, if not a little boring. Momo hummed a bit under her breath in an attempt to fill the growing void of silence between herself and her aloof companion. It wasn't working.

"So," Momo began a bit uncertainly. "Do you know who's house that was?"

"No. Midoriya just gave me the address." was Todoroki's monotone reply. The two turned the curb to a quieter street, one filled with sleepy houses and watery starlight.

"Why was Midoriya there in the first place? He doesn't strike me as a party-loving fellow," Momo tried another attempt at conversation.

"He came because Uraraka came," Todoroki said, the slightest hint of exasperation colouring his voice.

Momo gave a rather unlady-like snort. "What's taking so long with them any way? They obviously like each other."

"Even _I_ noticed something. If I noticed something about people's _feelings_ before other people, you know there's a problem," Todoroki added. Momo laughed softly, ducking her head slightly with her giggles. When she lifted her head, she noticed Todoroki looking at her with the oddest expression. His eyes looked distant, but not cold. He stared at her face a gentle thoughtfulness, almost as if he were realizing something.

Momo opened her mouth to ask him what he was thinking, but was interrupted by the sharp trill of her ringtone. "Sorry, this will only be a moment," she muttered to Todoroki, fishing out her phone from her bag. Todoroki nodded nonchalantly.

Looking at the caller ID, Momo saw that it was Jiro who was calling. "Hey Jiro," she said as she picked up the phone.

" _Yo, Momo, where are you? Did you not show up to the party?"_ came Jiro's voice, barely audible with the blaring music in the background.

"I was there but I couldn't find you so I left to get some air with Todoroki."

" _With Todoroki? Girl, I'm so sorry if I interrupted anything important."_ Momo could hear the glaringly obvious innuendo behind her words.

"Oh please. Why did you call?"

" _A, to make sure you came to the party, which you did. B, because this party fucking sucks and a couple of us are going to a nearby park to chill. You know the one with the rock that kind of looks like a heart?"_

"Yes," Momo answered, recalling the afternoons where Jiro and her had relaxed there and listened to music together.

" _That one. Any how, you're coming and you're going to come with four six-packs and Todoroki."_

"How will I get beer? I'm under aged."

" _There's a convenient store on the street up from the party house. I know the guy who works there. He's hella creepy, so if you use your hot body he won't ID you. You're so lucky you have boobs, otherwise this wouldn't work."_

"Oh geez, that's so creepy."

" _But alcohol, man."_

"Fair enough. I'll be there in an hour."

" _See ya then. Love you!"_

"Love you too," Momo said with a smile and she hung up. She turned to Todoroki. "That was Jiro."

"So I heard," he answered.

"We're going to pick up alcohol from the nearest convenient store and then we're heading to a park where a couple of our friends will be. Sound good?" she asked him.

"Of course. Let's go."

(10:00 PM)

The convenience store that Jiro had mentioned was certainly not a sight to behold. It had a sad, shabby feel that was only amplified by the melancholy buzz of the flickering streetlight above the two students. They stared at the small building, one that was aptly labeled 'CONVENIENT STORE'.

Momo sighed and mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do. With slightly trembling fingers, Momo undid the first couple buttons of her shirt.

Todoroki's normally emotionless face erupted into a mask of shock before he spun 180 degrees away from Momo's body. "What are you doing," he stated with no inflection in his voice. Momo would have laughed if she hadn't been so utterly mortified.

"The guy who works here doesn't ID if you distract him in, uh, certain ways," she explained in a small, constrained voice. "You have to do what you have to do. Come on Todoroki, let's go inside."

Todoroki firmly avoided looking in her direction as they walked in. Momo didn't know whether to be thankful or a bit hurt. Was she that ugly? _No, now isn't the time for dumb thoughts like these,_ she reminded herself. She had to focus on the unappealing task at hand.

Momo and Todoroki picked up two six-packs each from the fridge and walked to the cashier. He was a guy who was roughly their age, and had the scruffy appearance of person who didn't get out much.

"What can I do for a fine thing like you," he said, eyes focused on her breasts. Momo resisted the urge to punch him.

"Hi there, I'd like these beers please. How much are they?" she asked him politely.

The man's face morphed into a lecherous grin. "How about we make a special deal? I can touch them and you get them free."

Momo felt a flicker of fear in her stomach. This guy was alarming her. Before she could answer, Todoroki slammed his pal on the cashier table.

"How about you take her money and leave her alone?" he asked in a voice so ominous that Momo got chills. The man squeaked and accepted Momo's money, not even counting the amount. Todoroki put his arm around Momo's shoulders in a protective gesture and the two left the store.

The moment they were outside, Todoroki let his arm drop. Momo's face was burning red with the close contact. She was pretty sure her feelings for Todoroki were platonic, but the fast beating of her heart was making her doubt herself.

"Firstly, please button up your shirt," Todoroki started. Momo did as he requested silently. "Yaoyorozu, look at me," he said seriously. Momo looked into his eyes. They were the colours of storms, she thought fleetingly. One eye was the colour of crackling clouds and the other was the colour of flashing lightning. Their intensity gave her goosebumps. "Please don't walk into situations like that again. Had I not been there, he really could have taken advantage of you. Promise me." His voice was low and serious.

"Ok," she said softly. Todoroki relaxed incrementally.

"How much were the beers?" he asked.

"About $50."

"Let me pay," he said, taking out his wallet. Momo frowned and crossed her arms.

"If this is your masculine pride talking, you need to loosen up. I'm rich as hell, I can afford this," she reassured him. He glowered at her.

"I want to pay."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Half?"

"Fine."

Todoroki fished out $25 and handed it to Momo. She accepted it with a bit of a pout.

"Thanks," she said at last, as they crossed the road away from the store.

"You're welcome," Todoroki replied, and a smile graced his lips. His eyes seemed to glow a bit. And as the pair continued to walk in comfortable silence, Momo couldn't help but notice how heartbreakingly beautiful he looked when he smiled.

A.N: another chapter? Don't get used to this, I'm usually slow. Hope you're liking the story so far, even if it only is the first chapter. Pleas review and give me feed back!

Love,

night


	3. Chapter Two

(10:45 PM)

"So this is it?" asked Todoroki as he and Momo made their way up to dark and quiet park. "This is the park Jiro said everyone would be at?"

"Yes," Momo answered, "And knowing Jiro, everyone is probably at the heart rock. Come, it's a short walk." The two walked to the centre of the park, both with two cases of beer in each hand. They were greeted by Jiro, who couldn't decide whether she was happier to see Momo or the alcohol.

"Thank God! There's beer! Oh, and Todoroki. Glad you could make it bud," Jiro grinned as she finished hugging Momo. Her short purple hair was messy and her trade-mark earbuds were hanging from her ears as they always were. Momo didn't know what she listened to half the time. Probably punk.

"Hello Jiro," Todoroki said cordially. Momo couldn't help but smile at his solemness. He was so serious.

"Come, everyone's waiting for the be- I mean you two!" Jiro corrected herself hastily. She led the pair to the rock where Bakugo, Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido, Uraraka and Midoriya were. The group gave Momo and Todoroki greetings of varying enthusiasm, from Midoriya's shy wave to Bakugo's aggressive middle finger.

Momo noticed that a certain stern friend of theirs was missing. "Where's Iida?" she asked the group. Uraraka grinned at the question.

"He was going to come, but he decided to stay at the party to chaperon. He wanted to make sure that everyone was being 'responsible'. Classic Iida," she giggled. Momo smiled. That was indeed a very _Iida_ thing to do.

"They brought beer!" Kaminari noticed, breaking Momo's train of thought, and everyone cheered. Bottles were grabbed immediately and everyone settled into a sitting circle, talking and laughing. Momo could tell she was in for an interesting time.

(11:15 PM)

"Y-you know what we should do? We should- we should fucking play truth or dare," slurred Kaminari, the ultimate lightweight. He was half a bottle in and was already trashed.

"Nooooooo, that's _so_ stereotypical," Jiro whined, pushing Kaminari playfully. She was on her third bottle and was way past sobriety.

"That's genius! You're a genius!" Ashido yelled excitedly. She was finishing up her second bottle and clearly was in the mood for some fun.

Momo exchanged a grin with Todoroki. She was halfway through her second bottle and was feeling pleasantly buzzed. She and Todoroki kept turning to each other and grinning whenever anything remotely amusing occurred. Momo felt a sort of solidarity with the quiet boy.

Well, that and the fact that his smile made her heart beat just a little bit faster.

"We're doing it!" Ashido was screaming. "We're playing the game!" And so, it was not so unanimously decided that they would play truth or dare.

"Ok, Denki! Truth or dare!" Ashido started. Jiro raised her eyebrows at the sound of another girl saying Kaminari's first name. She eyed Ashido with slight irritation.

"Dare, obviously," Kaminari said with no hesitation.

"Kiss Kyoka!" Ashido cheered. Jiro spat out the beer she was drinking and Kaminari's jaw dropped.

The group hooted with anticipation. "Be a man and do it!" Kirishima said happily, pushing his friend towards Jiro.

"Absolutely not!" Jiro yelled angrily. Momo felt bad for her friend, and decided to step in.

"Guys, I don't think they feel comfortable doing this." Jiro shot Momo a look of sheer gratitude.

"Fine," sighed Ashido, "But if you refuse to answer or do a dare, you have to kiss the person to your immediate right."

Kaminari looked to his right. Bakugo sat next to him, and was giving him a look of such pure malice that Momo swore that the temperature of the air dropped a few degrees. "If your disgusting motherfucking mouth comes NEAR me, I will rip out your spinal chord and beat you with it until you're nothing but a fleshy bag of blue and purple shit," he threatened. Kaminari gulped.

"Jiro, I'm sorry," he muttered. He gently grabbed her shoulders and leaned in. Momo heard Jiro's sharp intake of breath. Their lips met in a small kiss. Momo glanced at Todoroki to gauge his reaction. His eyes were wide and he was looking at the scene with undisguised intrigue. Drunk Todoroki was a lot more expressive than sober Todoroki. He turned to look at her, and there was a certain intensity in his eyes that made her cheeks feel warm. Momo turned away, feeling flustered. Todoroki had a way of ruffling her like no one else could.

It had been a minute, and the kiss hadn't stopped. The audience shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, you guys can stop," Ashido suggested. This broke them out of their trance, and they separated, both of their faces bright red. Momo knew that Jiro liked Kaminari as more than a friend. She wondered how she was feeling.

"Ok, it's your turn to ask someone Denki!" Ashido reminded the blonde. He shook his head as if to try to wake himself up, and turned to Bakugo.

"Truth or dare," he stated. His voice held the promise of mischief.

"Dare. I'm not a fucking pussy," Bakugo growled.

"Kiss Midoriya," Kaminari said almost innocently. Almost. There was no hiding the evil glee that coloured his voice. Midoriya started stuttering in protest, and Bakugo looked murderous. But no one looked angrier than the usually sunny Uraraka.

Uraraka had had three beers, and was already halfway done her fourth. She was feeling drunk and feisty, and was clearly not going to let Midoriya go without a fight. "This," she started, pointing at Midoriya, "is _my_ man. You had best back the fuck off before I fuckin' kick your ass!" she finished in an angry yell. Everyone was speechless. Uraraka grabbed Midoriya by his shirt and kissed his lips. Midoriya's face erupted into an inferno of crimson.

"BITCH I'LL FUCKING BEAT YOU," Bakugo screamed. He seemed to have taken Uraraka's words as a challenge, and Bakugo _never_ backed down from a challenge. He gave Midoriya a quick kiss on the lips, and then took a massive swig of Kirishima's beer. "Dear fucking God, that was the nastiest shit I've ever had to fucking do."

Kirishima looked at Bakugo with a strange expression. Momo glanced at Midoriya worriedly. He was curled up in fetal position and was rapid-fire mumbling, small tears of lost innocence rolling down his face. Todoroki was patting Midoriya on the back in what Momo assumed was an attempt to reassure him. He shot her an unsure look, and Momo gave him a thumbs-up. Todoroki was trying his best.

"Shitty Hair, truth or dare," Bakugo finally asked, as he finished washing his mouth out with beer.

"Dare!" Kirishima responded immediately.

"Be my chair."

"Uh, what?"

"Did I fucking stutter? I said be my motherfucking chair."

Kirishima just stared at him blankly. Bakugo grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "adorable bastard" to Momo.

"You're a sturdy motherfucker, aren't you? So you're going to get down on your hands and knees, and I'm going to fucking sit on you for the rest of this game," Bakugo elaborated irritatedly.

"That is, without a doubt, the kinkiest thing I've ever heard," Jiro deadpanned.

"My best friends are so gay," snorted Kaminari.

Kirishima got into position and Bakugo seated himself down on him gracelessly. "You're a good chair, Shitty Hair," Bakugo said.

"Thanks, man. Todoroki, truth or dare!" Kirishima yelled energetically. Momo perked up at the sound of his name. She looked at Todoroki, who was lounging next to her comfortably.

"Truth," came his low voice.

"Who do you like? Romantically?" Kirishima wiggled his eyebrows from beneath Bakugo.

Momo's breath caught. Her heart constricted and her hands felt clammy. She didn't know if she wanted to hear this. She looked at him, trying to read his face. His eyes flicked to her, so quickly Momo thought she had imagined it, and he answered.

"No one."

No one. Of course. Honestly, it wasn't like this was some earth shattering revelation. Momo had been expecting this. She really had. So why did she feel so… awful, so inadequate? _Do I like Todoroki?_ Momo asked herself. Well, Momo certainly liked his personality. She liked his weirdly serious jokes, his rare but heartwarming smiles, and the way his eyes made her skin crawl. She liked the elegant slope of his nose and the way his white and red hair glowed in the sun. She liked _him._ All of him.Momo Yaoyorozu liked Shoto Todoroki. But he did not like her back.

The painful realization that her attraction was not reciprocated was a blow to the gut. Momo bowed her head to hide her watery eyes. Her warm contentedness had slipped to angry self-loathing in a heartbeat. She was pathetic.

"Uraraka, truth or dare," Todoroki asked. The game was continuing. The world was continuing. Now as not the time for this, Momo reminded herself. After this game, she would find a way to bring Jiro to her house and she could cry to her about her dumb emotions. Soon. But not yet.

"Dare," said the still drunk Uraraka.

"Punch Bakugo," Todoroki said. Apparently, drunk Todoroki was a feisty Todoroki too. How irritatingly funny.

Uraraka immediately lunged at Bakugo and shoved him off of his Kiri-Chair. He let out a "Wha-?" of confusion before he flew to the ground. Uraraka wasted no time and proceeded to punch him in the face. Kaminari and Kirishima decided that that would be a good time to restrain Bakugo.

Bakugo was practically foaming at the mouth. "YOU STUPID, FLUFFY, ANGEL-FACED BITCH! IF I WEREN'T GAY, I'D BE KISSING YOU RIGHT NOW!" he roared, attempting to break free from his friends so he could kill Uraraka.

There was a moment of silence. Momo realized that this revelation actually made sense. Bakugo had never really been interested in girls.

"HOLY FUCK," Ashido screamed. "HOLY FUCK." She burst into hysterical laughter.

"I fucking KNEW it!" Kaminari yelled too.

Jiro nodded in agreement. "You hate women to much to like them."

"Correction: he hates _everyone_ too much to like them," Midoriya added. Todoroki snorted.

"There's nothing more manly than liking other men!" Kirishima defended. Ashido laughed even harder.

"Th-that's going to be my new bio," she choked out, tears clouding her eyes.

"Wait, so is the reason you bully Midoriya so much because you _like_ him?" Momo asked incredulously.

"What the fuck, no. Deku's a fucking nerd, no way I'd ever like a piece of shit like him. Also sit the fuck down Kirishima, you're still my chair." Kirishima grinned and did as he was asked.

"It's my turn, right?" Uraraka asked, bringing the group's attention back to the game. Everyone nodded. "Alright, Deku, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said determinedly.

"Kiss me," Uraraka whispered. Deku gulped, and pulled her in. They kissed, short and sweet, and everyone but Bakugo and Todoroki squealed at the cuteness. Momo was over the moon. It finally happened! Her thoughts drifted to Todoroki before she could stop herself. She imagined him kissing her, running a hand through her hair and gently nibbling her lower lip. _No! Bad Momo!_ She chided. As of 15 minutes ago, her brain was a Todo-Free zone.

Midoriya and Uraraka broke apart, the latter with a victorious grin on her face. "We're dating, aren't we Deku?" she asked him casually.

Midoriya smiled and looked Uraraka straight in the eye. "Yeah. We are."

"Yes!" Ashido screamed. "You guys don't understand, I've been waiting for this shit to happen since day one!"

"No, I get it, it's time for the two class marshmallows to finally become a s'more," said Kaminari, his eyes glittering with joy.

"How the fuck does that work? Where did the graham crackers and chocolate come from? Wouldn't they just be two marshmallows?" Jiro pointed out.

"How the fuck is that crazy bitch a marshmallow?" asked Bakugo.

"Midoriya my man, it's your turn!" Kirishima reminded the freckled boy.

"Oh right! Um, who should I pick… Jiro? Truth or dare."

"Truth. I'm not doing the dumb shit y'all are," Jiro snorted.

"So then you won't mind answering my question. Do you like Kaminari?" Midoriya asked slyly.

Momo gasped. When had he gotten so sneaky? She exchanged a glance with Todoroki. He looked equally disturbed. Their little boy was growing up. _Wait._ She did it again! _No Todoroki,_ Momo reminded herself.

Meanwhile, Uraraka was proudly kissing her boyfriend while Jiro blushed furiously. She looked to her right, where Momo was sitting.

"Momo, my best friend. My partner in the long road of life. My platonic soul mate. Will you do me the honour of giving me a kiss?"

"Jiro, you're going to have to face this one day or another so you're going to do it now."

"You traitor." Jiro glanced at Kaminari shyly, who was looking at her with barely disguised nervousness. "I… do. I do like you Kaminari."

"Really?" he said, his relief palpable.

"Really."

"I like you too!" he said with a big grin and he gave her a quick kiss. "That one wasn't on a dare."

"I'd just like to point out that my boyfriend, Deku, was the one who made that happen. Round of applause for Deku!" Uraraka commanded. Everyone cheered and took a drink. Momo took an especially long drink from her bottle. It was Jiro's turn, and she knew that she wouldn't go easy on her.

"Well, it's finally my turn. Momo. Truth. Or. Dare," Jiro said, relishing he words.

 _Truth._ It was on the tip of her tongue. That was the safe answer. She'd suffer some momentary embarrassment, everyone would laugh, take a drink, and all would be forgotten. That was what Momo Yaoyorozu did. She took the safe, logical option that minimized the consequences. That was the Momo that Todoroki didn't like. That was the Momo that _Momo_ didn't like.

"Dare," she said quietly. She could feel Todoroki's mismatched eyes on her. She stared steadily at Jiro. "What do you want me to do?"

"Oh ho, feeling frisky aren't we? Fine by me. I have a dare that's _perfect_ for an honour student like yourself. You're going to break into the principal's office," Jiro grinned.

Momo's jaw dropped. This was on an entirely other level than the other dares. They had been silly things like kisses. Her dare was a freaking crime! "Jiro, I can't-" Momo began, but she cut herself off. No, she had decided to be adventurous and to take risks. "Fine. I'll do it."

"I don't know if that's-" Midoriya started but was interrupted by an excited Ashido.

"Yaoyorozu, you're so badass! Respect, dude." Kirishima and Kaminari nodded in agreement.

"Ok Momo, after you're done, come to my house ok? The rest of us will be waiting for you there. Man, I can't believe you're doing this!" Jiro said with wide eyes.

"Neither can I," Bakugo said, skepticism colouring his voice. "How will we know if she actually fucking went or not?"

"Duh, she'll take something from his office!" Uraraka said. "That way, we'll have physical evidence."

Momo gulped. Fear was nibbling away at her nerves like mice, and she felt a small bead of sweat slither down her neck. Not only was she breaking into a building, she was going to steal too. What had she gotten herself into? However, it was too late to back out now.

Jiro noticed the uneasiness in her friend's eyes and decided to take pity. "You can bring one person with you. Whoever you pick cannot refuse. Agreed?" Everyone nodded.

The name was out before she could stop it. "Todoroki." Said boy looked at Momo with surprise. He had been silent through the whole ordeal. Then again, he was silent through mostly everything.

"I've no complaints. I'll help Yaoyorozu out," he said as he stood up. Momo scrambled to her feet. It was time to go.

"Two beers for the road," Jiro said sweetly as she handed them the bottles. "Good luck. You're going to need it."

(12:00 AM)

After saying quick goodbyes to their friends, Momo and Todoroki left the park. It was a mildly chilly night, and Momo couldn't help but shiver. She did appreciate the way the faint moonlight highlighted Todoroki's aristocratic features. His white hair looked like quicksilver and his red hair looked like flickering embers. He was so beautiful. It hurt her heart.

"So Yaoyorozu," Todoroki started, breaking Momo free from her reverie. "Why did you choose me to come with you?"

Ah, the dreaded question. Momo knew it was coming, she just didn't feel like answering it. _I wanted to show you that I am someone worth noticing._ Of course, she couldn't tell him that. Instead she decided to flippantly say, "I'll tell you later." Todoroki seemed to accept that answer, and did not push the matter.

The two walked together in amiable silence. Momo even started to enjoy herself a little. A night with Todoroki, romantic or not, was always pleasant. She opened her mouth to start a small conversation, and then to her horror, tripped.

Momo plummeted downwards and closed her eyes as she prepared herself for inevitable impact. It never came. Instead, she felt strong arms supporting her. She opened her eyes to find herself nose to nose with Todoroki.

His hair tickled her forehead. His eyes were a hypnotizing mix of gray and blue. He smelled like mint and smoke. His lips were chapped, and slightly parted. And Momo couldn't breath. It was all too quick, too fast, too overwhelming.

"Get off!" she yelled as she shoved him away. She froze. No, that hadn't been what she wanted to do, to say. Todoroki's eyes glimmered with a strong emotion -hurt?- before his face smoothed out into an unreadable mask.

"I'm sorry." His voice was cold, detached. This was all wrong.

"No, I'm sorry, you were only trying to help," Momo said quickly, desperate to fix what she had done. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to talk with him, smile with him, laugh with him. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"It's fine," Todoroki dismissed. His voice invited no discussion. Momo's heart sank horribly. She had messed all of her chances up. The moon did not seem so soft now, instead a harsh glow that illuminated all of her mistakes.

 _This is all wrong,_ Momo thought as the two walked in stony silence. _All wrong._

A.N: well that ended up being angstier than I intended. Whoops. I hope you all liked this chapter, because it was super fun to write. I love angry Bakugo. I've been super busy lately but I hope I can still update regularly. I've been trying my best. Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged!

Love,

night


	4. Chapter Three

(12:45 AM)

Momo felt uncomfortable. Her skin was crawling and words were writhing on the tip of her tongue, longing to leap out. After half an hour of wordlessly walking with Todoroki, she couldn't help it. Momo was polite by both nature and nurture, and prolonged awkward silences made her tense. Todoroki, on the other hand, did not seem to care very much at all. Momo wished she had his easy nonchalance.

The looming structure of U.A cut through her thoughts. Normally, the sight of the prestigious school filled her heart with pride, but now it just made her feel a crawling, sick dread. She could not _believe_ she was about to commit a crime! What if she got caught? What would happen to her? Would-

"Alright Yaoyorozu. We have to find a way into the building," Todoroki said, his gray and blue eyes scanning the site strategically. U.A was a tall, grand beast of a building. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Honestly, our task is going to be very difficult. The building is definitely locked and the principal's office is on the top floor. The only way we could get in would be by scaling the building and breaking the window, which would no doubt trigger alarms. Our chances of actually completing our task are slim to none," he finished.

"I know that, it's just…" Momo trailed off. She wanted to show her friends that she could be spontaneous and adventurous as well. "Can we check the front doors?"

Todoroki shrugged and walked up to the doors. They were as tall and imposing as they always were. He tugged at the doors, and to the duo's immense shock, they opened.

"How…?" Momo breathed, hardly daring to believe their luck.

"Maybe someone left the doors unlocked? But that would not make any sense. U.A is an elite high school. They can't afford to make such irresponsible mistakes," Todoroki said thoughtfully. His gaze turned hard. "Someone might be in the building."

Momo gulped. She did not feel prepared for a burglary. "We need to be quiet then, Todoroki." He nodded and slipped into the building. Momo walked in after him.

Their footsteps echoed on the marble floors of the high school. The hallways, which were usually filled with chatting students and warm sunlight during the day, were silent as a cemetery and dark as ink. Ghostly light trickled in from the glass windows, making shadows dance across the floor. Momo felt unease nibble at her nerves. She reached for Todoroki's hand, which was hardly visible, but looked very real and reassuring. She hastily stopped herself, letting her hand fall limply at her side. Her little meltdown was probably still fresh in his mind. She didn't want to stress him out with her weakness.

After climbing two flights of stairs, Momo and Todoroki finally made it to the principal's office. They stood outside of the simple gray door. It had a plaque that read "Principal Nedzu" on it. A sudden noise caught Momo's attention. It sounded like drawers being opened and it came from inside the office. Her pulse sped up. "Do you hear that?" she whispered to Todoroki. He nodded, worry flashing in his eyes. He gripped the doorknob.

"Ready? Three, two, one." Todoroki flung the door open and quickly turned on the lights. Momo ran into the room after him. The bright light shocked her senses and she had to blink a couple times. She heard a yell of surprise. She looked at the principal's desk, and her jaw dropped.

(1:00 AM)

To find a principal in his office was nothing out of the norm. To find a principal in his office at an ungodly hour in the morning holding an odd costume, however, was. The principal screamed, which cause Momo and Todoroki to scream as well. The three stood screaming in the illuminated office for a moment, before realizing that they were not in danger. The principal stopped and cleared his throat embarrassedly.

"What on _earth_ are you two doing in the school at this hour?" demanded the principal. He was a man of small stature, with a receding hairline, little beady eyes and a generally calm disposition. He was clearly not feeling very calm at the moment. He was hastily trying to shove the weird costume back into his desk drawer. Momo squinted at it. It was white and looked… soft?

"We could ask you the same thing, Mr. Nedzu," Todoroki retorted.

"Well- I- That's none of your business!" Nedzu stuttered. "I could have you arrested for trespassing!"

"Technically, you are not supposed to be here either," Todoroki shot back, and the two continued to bicker. Momo just stared at the odd costume. She noticed two ears on the head. They looked like mouse ears. Cartoon eyes, complete with a black button nose were on it as well. And suddenly, everything clicked inside of her mind.

"No way," Momo breathed. She quickly took a picture of the principal and his suit.

"What are you doing?" squawked the principal.

"Principal Nedzu, I didn't know you were a _furry!_ " Momo said in a faux-casual tone, turning her phone and giving the principal a view of the photo she had just taken. Todoroki's eyes widened and he whipped his head around to take a better look at the costume.

"Haha, no, what? Don't be silly," the principal stammered. He was sweating profusely. "I demand that you delete that photo! It was taken without my permission!"

"Oh, absolutely! In fact, Todoroki and I will never speak of this incident again," Momo smiled. The principal looked visibly relieved. "IF," Momo continued, and the principal tensed, "you give us something from this office. It can be anything, preferably small. Let's see…" Momo scanned the room. Her eyes caught sight of a black ink pen, one that was lazily abandoned atop his oak desk. "We would like the pen."

Todoroki's jaw was dropped. He was gazing at Momo with surprise and admiration, and it made her heart swell.

"Oh, is that all? Take the pen, I don't need it. It was a gift from my bitch of an ex-wife, anyways," Nedzu finished bitterly. Momo laughed uncomfortably. The principal clearly had many issues, but Momo just wanted to take the pen and get the hell out.

She plucked the pen from his fingers and deleted the photo. The principal gave the two a wide, threatening smile. "Alright kids, we'll never speak of this again, right?"

"Never speak of this again," Todoroki agreed. He and Momo left the office.

(1:30 AM)

Momo walked down the familiar hallways of her school in a haze, Todoroki looking equally distant beside her. They both needed a moment. Momo was twirling the ink pen between her fingers. Her principal's pen. Her principal, who was a _furry._

Todoroki opened the front door for Momo and she walked out. They stood outside of the building, listening to nothing but the faint rustling of trees in the wind. And then, Momo began to laugh.

Once it started, she couldn't stop. She was doubled over, the force of her chuckles preventing her from standing up straight. Todoroki began to laugh as well, a soft and sweet sound that just added to her merriment.

"Oh my- Todoroki- We just- Oh my _goodness!_ " Momo wheezed. "Our principal is a furry!"

"I know."

"Our principal- the principal of a renowned honour school- is a furry!"

"I know."

Momo continued to laugh. Maybe it was the relief of not being arrested, the adrenaline pumping through her veins or the sheer absurdity of the situation. Either way, she simply couldn't stop.

Todoroki was still smiling lightly. "Should we tell anyone?" he wondered.

"No, it would cause more trouble than it's worth. Honestly, I kind of just want to let this fade from my mind," Momo said, finally allowing her laughter to die.

Todoroki nodded in agreement and fished the two beers Jiro had given them out of his bag. "I think we need this. To Nedzu," he toasted ironically.

"To Nedzu," Momo agreed, and they drank.

The awkwardness that they had experienced around each other just an hour before faded like morning mist. The two strolled down a residential street, drinking and talking. Momo appreciated how his dizzying eyes flashed when he quipped, and how he ran a his hand through his hair every five minutes like clockwork. She felt light and happy, and just a _bit_ drunk.

"Here Todoroki, close your eyes," Momo commanded. He shot her a perplexed look. "Just do it!" Momo insisted.

"Sure, sure," he agreed, a carefree smile adorning his fine features. Momo grinned slyly and uncapped the pen. She leaned in close. His face was open and trusting. _Beautiful,_ she thought softly. Momo quickly drew a small heart on his nose. "Wha-?" he started but stopped as he stared at her. His cheeks turned a faint pink.

Momo laughed again as he went slightly cross-eyed while trying to decipher what was on his nose. "I gave you a tattoo! What will society think?" she gasped melodramatically.

"My turn," he growled. He delicately snatched the pen from her hands and began to write on her exposed collarbone. His breath tickled her and the cool touch of the pen made her gasp slightly. He leaned in almost intimately, his hair brushing her skin and one hand lazily draped on her shoulder. Momo's breath hitched. He finished writing and pulled back, and Momo immediately missed his warmth. There was a satisfied smirk on his face.

"What does it say?" Momo asked innocently.

"Shoto," Todoroki said proudly. His eyes gleamed, and Momo's heart skipped a beat. "That way everyone will know that you're my Momo now."

Momo's eyes widened and her face darkened to an unflattering shade of crimson. He had called her by her first name! He had called her _his_ Momo! "Todoroki-" she started but was cut off by the loud growl of an engine. A police car was driving down the street, swerving chaotically down the road.

Momo gawked at the car. What was it doing in a quiet, residential street at one in the morning? Why was it driving so weirdly? Her blood froze as it pulled up next to Todoroki and her unsteadily.

The window of the car rolled down, revealing a group of police officers. "Hey kiddos. Are you drinking?" the driver asked suspiciously. Momo gulped. Maybe they could pass as legal age somehow? They needed to play it cool.

"Yes, we were just having a small beer," Momo said politely, offering him a sweet smile.

"Give it to us," the officer said.

"...What?" Momo asked uncertainly. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Give us the beer!" he repeated. The cops in the back seat cheered. Momo realized that they were all piss drunk. Unbelievable.

"Should you be drinking?" she asked. Todoroki shot her a warning glance. The officers were clearly not in a state to be argued with.

"Should _you_ be drinking?" he countered. "You may have nice tits but hey, they make 'em bustier these days. Who knows how old you are." He gave her a lecherous grin. Momo felt sick.

"Here _sir,_ have the beer," Todoroki said coldly, pushing the alcohol into the car. His eyes were hard as steel. Momo recalled the convenience store incident. Two perverts in a night. How disgusting.

"Thanks kids. Here, have a hat girly!" The officer took of his hat and shoved it on Momo's head. She began to protest but they were already driving off. "STAY SAFE!" the driver hollered from down the street.

The irony made Momo laugh. "Says the drunk driver," she muttered.

"Nice hat, Yaoyorozu," Todoroki snorted. Although his tone was amused, he was looking at her with concern. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I can't believe this. He gave me his hat! Those policemen were trashed!" she seethed. "We should have taken a picture of their license plate and reported them or something."

"We were taken by surprise, but yes, we should have. I hope they don't hurt anyone," Todoroki added pensively. Momo hummed in agreement. She felt tired. The events of the night had started to wear away at her stamina and she knew that she needed rest.

"Todoroki, I think I want to go home," she yawned, putting a hand over her mouth. Exhaustion was no excuse for impoliteness, she reminded herself.

"What about Jiro and everyone else? Aren't they expecting evidence or whatever?" was his curious reply. Momo couldn't bring herself to care much about the dare.

"You can bring the pen for me, right?" she asked hopefully. Todoroki looked hesitant, but his expression softened.

"Ok, I can do that."

"Thank you, Todoroki. Now, let's see when the next bus is coming," she muttered under her breath, taking out her phone.

"How long is the bus ride?" Todoroki asked.

"Oh, around half an hour?" Momo said distractedly, typing on her phone. "I live far from the school."

"I can't let you go on a bus for half an hour alone at night," Todoroki said automatically. Momo looked up and frowned.

"No, I couldn't possibly inconvenience you like that. Jiro's house is a thirty minute walk from mine," Momo said. Todoroki payed her words no heed.

"I'm coming with you, Yaoyorozu. I'm not arguing this point."

Momo begged to differ, but the determined look in his eyes stopped her. She supposed he could let him flaunt his masculine pride. Besides, she wanted to stay with him as long as possible. "Ok, fine," she conceded. Todoroki gave her a lovely smile that made her choice worth it.

"How far away is the bus stop?" Todoroki questioned.

"About five minutes. Come on," Momo replied, and the two started walking.

(1:45 AM)

"How come you take the bus? You're rich enough to be chauffeured around town," Todoroki asked in a casual drawl. Had anyone else dared to ask that question, Momo would have been angered, but she knew that Todoroki meant no disrespect.

"My parents were really against it, but I wanted to build some independence, you know? I've always been bad with directions, but taking the bus has really helped me out. I know my way around town and it's only been a year!" she finished proudly.

"I still prefer to be driven around, but I've always been good with directions so it's not much of an issue," Todoroki commented. Momo rolled her eyes. Classic Todoroki, never flawed and unafraid to admit it.

"You, good sir, are a paragon of humility," Momo said in mock reverence.

"I'm not being arrogant, I'm just stating the truth," he shrugged.

"Please stop, your modesty is overwhelming me."

"And your very honest praise is making me blush."

Momo laughed. Todoroki never failed to provide interesting company. The way he easily bantered with her warmed her heart

"Hey Yaoyorozu, is that the bus?" he asked suddenly, pointing ahead. Indeed, it was, and it started to pull away from the bus stop. Momo's blood froze in horror. It was the final bus of the night. She couldn't let it leave. She began to run after it, her long legs carrying her swiftly across the pavement. Old Momo would never dare to do this. She would quietly allow the bus to slip past her like a phantom. Not new Momo. She was better than that. She _had_ to be.

"Yaoyorozu!" Todoroki shouted from behind her, dashing to catch up. She didn't look back. Instead, she ran faster. She wouldn't let it get away.

"HEY!" she yelled, waving her arms madly above her head. "WAIT FOR US, PLEASE!"

The bus driver looked at her with wide eyes and stopped the bus next to them. Panting heavily, Momo and Todoroki boarded the vehicle and paid their fares.

"You kids are lucky, this is the last bus of the night," the man chuckled, a sort of whimsical kindliness in his voice.

"Thank you so much for letting us on!" Momo breathed. Todoroki nodded.

"No problem, it's not very crowded anyways. Go on, take a seat," he replied. Momo and Todoroki sat down at the back of the bus.

"That was something else," Todoroki told her, one red eyebrow arched.

"I didn't want to miss the bus. I did what I needed to do," Momo said.

"Yeah, you did, it's just…" Todoroki trailed off. He was staring into her eyes, an undecipherable look on his face. It made her skin prickle.

"What?" Momo asked, anxiety clawing like a beast at her heart. Did he not like the way she was trying to be? She was doing it for _him._

"No, it's nothing," Todoroki said in an infuriating monotone. Momo huffed. _Fine, be that way_ , she thought grumpily.

Ten minutes passed without a word. Momo crossed her legs and perched her hands on her knee. _Another_ awkward silence. Great.

"Yaoyorozu," Todoroki started, making Momo blink at him in surprise. She hadn't expected him to break the silence. "You're a really unique person, you know?" He sounded awkward, stilted. Momo couldn't tell what he was trying to say.

"Ok…? And?" she pressed encouragingly.

"That's it." Straight and blunt. What was the point of that?

"Th-thank you?" Momo replied, flustered. Todoroki was an enigma in the truest sense of the word. He just nodded. The silence fell again, thick as fog, but Momo didn't mind. It was a contemplative silence, a gentle one.

A touch threw her from her daze. Todoroki's pinky finger brushed against her's, the rest of his hand resting comfortably on her thigh. If he noticed or cared, he did not let on. Momo's cheeks began to glow, but she avoided making a sound. She smiled slightly, and softened under his touch. Shoto Todoroki was an odd man, Momo thought, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

They spent the rest of their ride in amicable silence, each lost in the vast expanses of their own minds, but still connected by a small, tender touch.

A.N: I'm going to burn in hell for what I did to poor Principal Nedzu. Do I regret it though? No, not one bit. I know the content of this chapter is highly unrealistic, but hey, this was never intended to be a very serious, real fic. It's light and fun, and hopefully, it made you smile! The ending of this chapter was originally going to be kind of angsty, but I decided against it. I think it turned out better, anyways. Leave a review to tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

Love,

night


End file.
